indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure timeline
This article lists all of Indy's adventures, regardless of medium. The timeline corresponds to the Adventure timeline template. (Note that for the purposes of the template, flashbacks, bookends and other such story segments are ignored.) Timeline 1899 *''My First Adventure'' 1902 *''My First Adventure'' 1908 *''My First Adventure'' *''Passion for Life'' *''The Perils of Cupid'' 1910 *''Travels with Father'' *''Journey of Radiance'' *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' magazine **"Indy in China: The Runaway Adventure" 1912 *''Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Fantôme du Klondike'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et l'Ampoule Radioactive'' 1913 *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mountains of Superstition'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et l'Enfant Lama'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Violon du Metropolitan'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Triangle des Bermudes'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death'' 1914 *''Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger'' 1915 *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Spectre de Venise'' 1916 *''Spring Break Adventure'' *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' magazine **"Mid-Atlantic, April 1916" *''Love's Sweet Song'' *''Trenches of Hell'' *''Demons of Deception'' *''Phantom Train of Doom'' *''Oganga: The Giver and Taker of Life'' 1917 *''Attack of the Hawkmen'' *''Adventures in the Secret Service'' *''Espionage Escapades'' *''Daredevils of the Desert'' *''Tales of Innocence'' 1918 *''Masks of Evil'' *''Treasure of the Peacock's Eye'' 1919 *''Winds of Change'' 1920 *''Mystery of the Blues'' *''Scandal of 1920'' *''Hollywood Follies'' 1922 *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' 1923 *''Indiana Jones et le Secret de la Pyramide'' 1924 *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' 1925 *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' 1926 *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' 1927 *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' 1928 *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' 1929 *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' *''Indiana Jones und die Gefiederte Schlange'' 1930 *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates'' *''Indiana Jones and the White Witch'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' 1931 *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' 1932 *''Indiana Jones und die Gefiederte Schlange'' 1933 *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island'' *''Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower'' *''Indiana Jones et la Cité de la Foudre'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' 1934 *''Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth'' *''Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' 1935 *''Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' *''Indiana Jones and the Cup of the Vampire'' 1936 *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' *''Indiana Jones et le Grimoire Maudit'' *''Indiana Jones and the Legion of Death'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **"The Ikons of Ikammanen" **"The Devil's Cradle" **"Gateway to Infinity!" **"Club Nightmare!" **"Africa Screams!" **"The Gold Goddess" **"The Fourth Nail" **"Deadly Rock!" **"Demons" **"The Sea Butchers" **"The Search for Abner" **"Dragon by the Tail!!" **"The Cuban Connection!" **"The Secret of the Deep" **"Revenge of the Ancients" **"Good as Gold" **"Trail of the Golden Guns" **"Tower of Tears!" **"Shot by Both Sides!" 1937 *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **"Big Game" **"Double Play!" *''Indiana Jones and the Wrath of Hecate'' *''Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold'' *''Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Fates'' 1938 *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance'' *''Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan'' *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasure of Sheba'' 1939 *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones und das Schiff der Götter'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howling Island'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasures 1'' **"Facing Death!" 1940 *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasures 2'' **"Skull Duggery!" *''Indiana Jones und das Erbe von Avalon'' 1941 *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' *''Indiana Jones und das Labyrinth des Horus'' *''Indiana Jones und das Schwert des Dschingis Khan'' *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones und das Geheimnis der Osterinseln'' 1943 *''Indiana Jones und das Gold von El Dorado'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk'' 1944 *''IJ Adventure Magazine'' **"Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Monte Cassana" 1945 *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' 1947 *''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' 1950 *''Mystery of the Blues'' 1957 *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' 1992 *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' **''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal'' **"London, May 1916" **"British East Africa, September 1909" **"Verdun, September 1916" **"German East Africa, December 1916" **"Congo, January 1917" **"Austria, March 1917" **"Somme, Early August 1916" **"Germany, Mid-August 1916" **"Barcelona, May 1917" 1993 *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' **"Chicago, April 1920" **"Chicago, May 1920" **"Princeton, February 1916" **"Petrograd, July 1917" **''Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920'' **"Vienna, November 1908" **"Northern Italy, June 1918" **"Ireland, April 1916" **"Paris, September 1908" **"Benares, January 1910" **"Paris, October 1916" **"Florence, May 1908" **"Prague, August 1917" **"Transylvania, January 1918" **"Peking, March 1910" Date unknown *''Indiana Jones in the Lost Kingdom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mask of the Elephant'' *''Indiana Jones: Der Weg nach Timbuktu'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sword of Excalibur'' *''Instruments of Chaos starring Young Indiana Jones'' *''The World of Indiana Jones'' introduction *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Templars'' introduction *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Vampires'' introduction *''Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones Summer of Hidden Mysteries'' **''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Stone Tiger'' **''Random Acts of Indy'' *''Free Comic Book Day 2009'' ** Indiana Jones and the Temple of Yearning *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Puzzles'' *''Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar'' *''Indiana Jones 5'' External links * Timeline discussion on The Raven * DIrishB's Timeline on Dipity ja:アドヴェンチャー・タイムライン Category:Timelines